


You Know That I

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: Took a while for me to finish this one since I got stuck at some point, but here it is! Just a totally good time in Blumenthal ((if thats right))
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	You Know That I

**Author's Note:**

> Took a while for me to finish this one since I got stuck at some point, but here it is! Just a totally good time in Blumenthal ((if thats right))

Caleb continued to lead the group down the road. Staying completely silent and keeping his head down low.

With each step he felt weaker. The large blade in his stomach made him want to throw up. Inside his head was both hollow and working at an extremely fast pace. His entire body could collapse..

He stopped several feet in front of the remains of what seemed to be a burnt down house. Some of the remaining ash swept up in the wind.

Caleb stared at the wreck with tears starting to fill his eyes before falling to his knees on the ground.

"Oh, tut mir leid, Mutter. Es tut mir leid, Vater. Es tut mir so leid," He cried out. "Ich hoffe, Sie können mir verzeihen.."

Caleb sobbed at the thought of his parents' voices reaching his ears again. Or comfort him just like when he used to be upset or sad, assuring him that everything will be alright.

He was startled when a hand came to his shoulder, but then came their voice..

"Hey, do you want to take a walk..?" The tiefling quietly asked. Her voice was unsure.

"Ja.." He agreed softly through a snuffle.

Taking his hand, she pulled him up and led him a little ways off of the road; particularly near the bluebells that grew there.

Caleb had locked onto the dirt in front of him with seemingly dead eyes. There in body, but not in mind.

"C-Caleb.. I'm sorry.." Jester said just loud enough for his brain to register it. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Y-You.. you don't know what happened.. You don't know what  _ I _ did. I.. I-" He stopped as tears welled up in his eyes again.

Jester could only look at him with worry and sadness. To see Caleb this hurt and vulnerable just made her heart sink. 

Though she didn't say anything, she held his hand in hopes he would tell her what was this  _ thing _ he did for it to still haunt him to this day.

He hanged his head low to hide his soakened face, before finally speaking up again in a whisper. 

_ "I.. am a m-murder.." _ He murmured. Looking down at his hands and clenching them into fists.  _ "I-I killed my parents, Jester.." _

Her heart froze.

She didn't want to believe that even if it was true, but she knew it could have been against his own will.

"So that was your modified memory.."

"Does it matter? I  _ still _ did it, I still  _ wanted _ to do it.. I'm still a monster."

"Caleb, you're not. You're really not. I know you think you're damned, but that doesn't mean you have venom in your veins. You know that I think you're a nice wizard. You know that I think you have a big heart. You know that I see good in you, and that you're a good friend. And.. that's why I love you."

He could probably force himself to believe most of what she said ~~though he would never truly believe it~~ but.. those last three made him feel that some part of this dream was a nightmare; the universe cursing him with another possibility that will simply never be true or happen.

"I-Jester.. H-how could you-"

Pulling him in by his scarf she stopped him with a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck. 

She couldn't take that face of disbelief anymore, nor hearing it in his voice either.

"I'm gonna keep saying it until you believe me you know."

Looking deep into her eyes, Caleb smiled for the first time in a long while; slowly becoming a small grin.

"You can certainly try."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💜  
> I have one other fic thats been brewing for quite some time that is juust near finished, and another idea for my little series. Idk which will be next, but whatever is finished first lol


End file.
